Silver Eyes
by alphawolf0226
Summary: Yellow crossover fic with Kashinfu: Goh and Taki are hired as bodyguards, along with Tsunuga and Hatozaki, to protect a family heir from a sadistic man. Throw into the mix that he wants Taki and Hatozaki's brother too and you have trouble. mpreg slash
1. Prologue: It Begins

Hey everyone! I'm taking a bit of a break from **Rose Bud **to work on a story from one of my favorite mangas, **Yellow**. If you have never heard of **Yellow**, then I suggest you read those books before reading this, unless you like being completely and utterly lost. But not only is this a fanfiction for **Yellow**, it is a crossover with another book by Makoto Tateno, called **Kashinfu**. If all you need is a brief summary of these books then go to the link on my homepage for and go to titles, they shouldn't be hard to find, but enough here, let's get on with the story. Oh, also this story is slightly based off of **Krysnel Domeri Nicavis**' universe of 'the carriers.' Although some things are the same, some are my own.

**Warnings:** slash/yaoi (duh), language (can't help it), mpreg, eventually there will be noncon/rape, and there might be some lemons later on

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish this to be true, these characters do not belong to me. Unless, of course, I say so, I might put some OCs in here but we'll see. And The Carriers don't belong to me; I'm just using them for this.

**Silver Eyes**

**Prologue**

**It Begins**

**xXXx**

"You've failed me, Stala. You and your men," said a man looking out his window, his back turned to the three men standing firm, not ten feet away.

"I'm sorry, sir," said the man in front of the other two, "we would have succeeded in taking the boy, but the other one showed up, the other heir."

"Let me remind you, Stala, that they're not heirs anymore," said the man, still turned away. "I believe they made it perfectly clear that they want nothing to do with the Kourenji Family." He turned away from the window, grinning sadistically. "Which means that he no longer has people watching over him 24/7."

Stala nodded, "But what about the other? I hear that they're now officially an item."

The man by the window froze, his grin completely wiped from his face. "Ryuugo is nothing. Do whatever it takes to get the boy, even if it means death to the other. I must have him at all costs!"

The three men nodded in assurance, but before anything else could be said a man in a dark suit ran in. "Shimada-san! We have a problem!"

The brown haired man glared at the intrusion. "_What?!_" He commanded.

"Sir, it seems that the heirs have hired bodyguards for the boy."

Shimada's glare intensified. "What do you mean," he growled.

"Yuuichi and Shuu, apparently, got a call from Ryuugo of an attack on Kaoru, and they've hired bodyguards."

"Well," Shimada said smugly, "Some ordinary bodyguards shouldn't be too hard to dispose of."

"Umm…sir?" The man started. At the questioning look from his boss he continued, "The bodyguards in question aren't just mere bodyguards. One is a top detective on one of the biggest police forces around, one is a former detective from the same squad still doing undercover work, and the other two work for the retired detective as 'snatchers.'"

Shimada gripped his chin in thought, "Have you found any weaknesses of any of the bodyguards?"

The man nodded, "It appears that the Detective has a lover, his younger brother in fact, who will be joining them on this mission. The former-detective has a daughter, but she will not be with them, apparently she is under the protection of one of the snatcher's guardians, the guardians being the former assassin-team Sandfish."

"What of the snatchers? Any weaknesses?"

"The two snatchers are lovers, as well," he said.

Shimada turned back to the window thinking. "Two pairs of male lovers…" Then something dawned on him. Turning around he asked, "Are any of them Carriers?"

The man smirked, "Yes, the detective's younger brother is, as well as one of the snatchers."

Shimada smirked evilly, "Add into that Kaoru and Shuu, and that would be four carriers for me to own…Show me them," he ordered.

The man stepped forward holding out a folder. Shimada opened it and smiled at what he saw. The top photo was of two men both in their late-twenties to early-thirties. One was about two inches taller than the other. The tallest having black hair, while the shorter had blonde. The two were holding hands as they walked down a street. Shimada was able to tell the carrier of the two, the blonde had a carrier's signature silver eyes. _'Beautiful,'_ he thought, _'He's perfect, looks like an older version of Kaoru but he still fits my tastes.'_

He flipped to the next picture, this one having the previous two men with several others. Shimada instantly picked out the two brothers, the older one with his arms around the other's waist. Both had the same black hair, but the younger had those silver eyes, the eyes that drove Shimada's desires.

Closing the folder he looked up. "Keep an eye on the group, try and find a time to strike. Take all four at once, if we leave any of them, then their guard will be up, attack when they're vulnerable."

The men nodded, bowed, and turned before leaving the room, the door closing behind them.

Shimada turned back to the window grinning sadistically at the falling rain outside.

**xXXx**

So? Did you guys like? Please let me know if you did in a review, k?

_**Alphawolf**_


	2. Introductions

Hey y'all! I know that not a lot of people are reading this, but I'm gonna continue it for me if for no one else. So those of you who are reading it I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** chapter one

**Disclaimer:** chapter one

**xXXx**

**Silver Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**Introductions**

Sunlight was the first thing he saw when he awoke. He squinted before turning his head to look at the person next to him, only to find that person staring at him, smiling.

"Good Morning, Kaoru," the man said.

The boy smiled at his partner. "Good morning to you too," the boy said before yawning. Kaoru then sat up and looked around the bedroom. It was way more extravagant then their room back at their apartment, but after Shimada had tried to kidnap him, Ryuugo had called their uncles and they had insisted that the two stay at the mansion. Shuu and Yuuichi also hired bodyguards for him, four of them to be exact, plus the younger sibling of the one who hadn't wanted to leave his brother. Kaoru didn't really blame his uncles and lover, Shimada was a dangerous man, and even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, the man honestly scared him.

He shivered at the thought of the man, and wrapped his arms around himself. His partner, Ryuugo, gently pulled the boy to his chest. "Shhhh, it's okay, Kaoru. He's not gonna touch you again, I promise. I'll protect you."

Kaoru smiled slightly at his boyfriend and snuggled into the embrace. Their moment was shattered however when there was a knock at the door.

Kaoru tried to pull away from Ryuugo, but the older boy just held him tighter, refusing to let go. "Enter," he called out.

The door opened to reveal their uncle Shuu, who just smiled at them. "I'm sorry about interrupting your morning, but they're here."

Kaoru looked at the man in confusion before remembering that the bodyguards were coming today. Ryuugo seemed to remember before him and replied, "Okay, we'll be out in a bit."

Shuu's smile grew, before he closed the door.

Kaoru then pried himself out of Ryuugo's embrace before walking over to their wardrobe and starting to get dressed, Ryuugo following his lead.

When they were done, Ryuugo opened the door for the boy, who started through before having his arm grabbed. Kaoru turned in confusion to see Ryuugo looking at him in worry. "Ryuugo? What is it?"

The taller boy slowly leaned forward, until his lips connected with the other's. Not really knowing what was wrong Kaoru gently responded to the kiss, until Ryuugo pulled away. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

Kaoru looked at him innocently, "I'm fin-"

"No you're not, Kaoru," He interrupted. "So don't give me that bullshit."

Kaoru glared at his boyfriend, "I'm fine, Ryuugo, so just let it go." He then ripped his arm out of the other's grasp, before turning and walking away.

Ryuugo sighed and ran a hand through his hair frustratingly. "Kaoru, what's wrong?" he whispered to the retreating form. "Do you _still_ not trust me?"

**xXx**

Ryuugo caught up with the younger boy halfway down the grand staircase leading to the foyer. Not finding anyone, they walked towards the sitting room, from which they heard voices. Stepping into the entranceway they stopped, waiting for the other occupants of the room to notice them.

While they were waiting Kaoru took a good long look at the men he would be spending a lot of time with for…he didn't even know how long. Shuu and Yuuichi were sitting on a couch across from which was a couch and two chairs. In one chair was a man in his forties, with light brown hair. He was simply dressed, compared to the man sitting closest to him on the couch, who was dressed in a suit.

He was in his late-twenties, early-thirties, and he had short black hair. He looked quite a bit like the boy who was snuggled against him. The boy, who could hardly e out of his teens, had the same short black hair as the other. Kaoru didn't turn away the fact that they might be brothers, after all, with his family relations, nothing really bothered him anymore.

The last two men were sharing the chair on the other side of the couch, one with blonde hair, the other with black. The blonde haired man was sitting on the other's lap, albeit reluctantly from the frown on his face. As if to keep the other where he was, the black haired man's arms were wrapped around his waist, and his chin was resting on the other's shoulder. _'What an odd group to be bodyguards,'_ Kaoru thought.

At that moment Yuuichi noticed that they were there, "Ah, Ryuugo, Kaoru, so glad you could join us."

_'Not like we really had a choice,' _Kaoru thought as all eyes turned towards them.

"Gentle men," Shuu spoke, "May I introduce our 'nephews' Ryuugo and Kaoru," they nodded respectively, and the men nodded in return.

"Ryuugo, Kaoru, these are the men who will be protecting you," Yuuichi looked pointedly at Kaoru. "Tsunuga," the light brown haired man smiled, "Hatozaki," the older of the two on the couch nodded, his face strictly business, "Hatozaki's younger brother Yukiya," the boy smiled slightly.

_'So they are brothers,'_ thought Kaoru.

"And lastly we have Goh and Taki," the blonde nodded while the other smirked.

The two heirs nodded in return. "Well," said Yuuichi, "Now that introductions have been made, Ryuugo, how about you and I show these men to their rooms."

"Of course," Ryuugo replied as the others stood. As he turned he glanced at Kaoru who ignored him completely. He grinned sadly, before walking out, their guests following.

The Blonde man was the last to leave and as he passed, he looked knowingly at Kaoru who just looked at him confused. As the man walked away Kaoru watched him go before hearing a chuckle from behind him. Turning he saw Shuu trying not to laugh.

"What?" he asked indignantly.

Shuu collected himself before responding, "Nothing, it's nothing."

Kaoru looked at him suspiciously before turning and stomping off to his room.

**xXx**

"And here's your room," Ryuugo said opening the door for Goh and Taki. Yuuichi had taken the other three to their rooms in a different part of the house. "And if you guys need anything Kaoru and I are right next door."

The blonde turned to him, "Thank you, Goh and I will try not to be a bother."

"A bother?" Goh called from inside the room. The two men looked inside to find him burying into the bed. "Why would we be a bother?"

Taki blushed as he turned back to Ryuugo, "As I said, we'll try not to-"

He was cut off as the two saw Kaoru running down the hall. The boy stopped and looked at the two before opening a door and quickly closing it behind him. Ryuugo sighed sadly.

"He doesn't know does he?"

Ryuugo looked at the guest confused, "Excuse me?"

Taki smiled knowingly, "But you do. You need to tell him. Either you tell him, or he will find out on his own, and I doubt you want him to find out that way." Ryuugo still looked confused. But Taki said nothing; he just turned into the room and closed the door behind him, leaving a very confused man behind in his wake.

**xXx**

Leaning against the now closed door, Taki looked at his partner who was playing childishly with one of the pillows. Taki just shook his head smiling before heading to a door across from the bed.

Entering the bathroom he closed the door and walked over to the mirror. After looking at his reflection for a while, he pulled a contact lens case out of his jeans' pocket. Setting it on the edge of the sink Taki leaned closer to the mirror before taking the contacts out. He put them in the case and set them on a near-by table before looking back up at his reflection.

Gone were the sea-blue eyes that people thought were natural, and in their place were stunning silver eyes. Taki looked at his reflection sadly before unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. Turning he looked back to see a mark, a birthmark, though it looked more like a tattoo. It was a sign of who he was; all like him had one. On his right shoulder blade, like all the others, was a red rose, thorns and all. He was so fixated by the mark that he hadn't realized that his partner had called him, and so when the door opened he visibly jumped.

He turned to see Goh's concerned face peaking through the door. "You okay, Taki?" He asked before opening the door all the way and stepping through, walking over to the other.

Taki didn't answer but when Goh drew him into a hug he gladly accepted, relaxing immediately. "He's a carrier," he said into Goh's shoulder. "But he doesn't know it. How can he not know?"

Goh buried his face into Taki's hair, "I don't know. Maybe he was sheltered as a child." Goh pulled away but held Taki at arms' length and looked straight into his eyes, "You're sure he's a carrier?"

Taki grinned slightly, "Of course I'm sure, we know when one of our own is about, and Yukiya knew it too."

Goh smiled, gently cupping Taki's cheek, "Well, then that's all the more reason to keep him away from this psycho." Taki smiled in return. "Now come on, let's go see what the others are up to."

Taki pulled away and said, "You go, I'm kinda tired."

Goh looked back at him in concern, "You sure? You feel okay?"

Taki nodded, "I'm fine, go."

Goh looked reluctant but after one last look he left.

When Taki heard the door close to the bedroom he let out a sigh, placing a hand on his flat stomach, "I only wish he was the only one we had to worry about."

**xXXx**

So?? Did you guys like? I know I can't wait to write more, and no that doesn't mean I'll update sooner, it just means that I want to write…okay and maybe I'll update sooner.

Please Review!

_**Alphawolf**_


	3. Warming Up

Hey guys! This story is more popular than I thought it would be. I'm glad to know that you're all enjoying it so much. A special shout-out goes out to Joybug, and Tobyk947. Thanks for sticking with me you two! Now on with the story, it will be picking up fairly soon, maybe a couple more chapters.

**Warnings:** chapter one

**Disclaimer:** chapter one

**xXx**

**Silver Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

**Warming Up**

**xXXx**

_'__How does he know? And he only just met him?' _Ryuugo thought as he leaned against the wall next to the door to his room. He wasn't sure whether or not Kaoru was still mad at him or not, and he needed to think about what the snatcher had said. _"__You need to tell him. Either you tell him, or he will find out on his own, and I doubt you want him to find out that way.__"_ He cradled his forehead in his hand as he sighed in frustration. "Of course I don't want him to find out that way."

"Who don't you want to find out what way?" asked a curious voice right next to him.

Ryuugo immediately jumped up from his sitting position startled, and looked over to see the younger of the brothers next to him, smirking. "What the-?"

"Don't you dare cuss in front of me. I get enough of it from Goh when I startle him," Yukiya said, shaking his head to remove a few strands of hair from his face. "You're talking about Kaoru aren't you?"

Ryuugo looked at him in wonderment. "How…?"

"Did I know?" Yukiya smiled. At Ryuugo's nod he said, "The same reason that Taki knew. We know when one of our own is about."

Ryuugo looked shocked, "But your eyes…"

"Contacts, Taki too; Kaoru wears them doesn't he?" Ryuugo nodded again. Yukiya looked at him suspiciously, "Hasn't he questioned you about why he must wear them when he doesn't have any problems seeing?" Ryuugo nodded again. "Stop nodding, it's getting on my nerves, you have a voice for a reason. So, you make up some story so he doesn't know about his heritage, and you probably made up a story about the birthmark too, huh?"

Ryuugo started to nod before he stopped himself, "S-sort of. He had always figured that it was just a normal mark; he never thought it meant anything. And telling him about this is not as easy as you make it out to be." At Yukiya's raised brow and questioning look he explained. "As a child Kaoru was very sheltered. His parents wanted to keep him away from the family, so he wouldn't have to go through what they went through. Apparently they never told him that he was a Carrier, nor did they ever tell him what a Carrier was.

"When I met him, and when I first found out what he was, I was curious as to why it didn't bother him at all when he was in public, like it bothered some of my other Carrier friends, since Carriers are often ridiculed for being unnatural. But when I asked him about his birthmark and eyes, he didn't know a thing about what I was talking about. Shuu, who you probably know is also a Carrier, and Yuuichi didn't really know what to do, and neither did I. So we just ignored the fact and never told him, having him continue to think it was nothing."

"Did he ever question why you always used protection? Since they now have drugs to take care of all that (1)?" Yukiya asked.

Ryuugo buried his face in his hands and slid down the wall, "I don't know, I don't remember if he ever did. For all I know he never noticed."

Yukiya felt sympathy towards the man; it must have been hard knowing something as big as this about your lover when the other was completely clueless. Having to make up lies to try and hide it because you didn't know what telling them would do to your relationship. As he had grown up knowing who he was it, also meant that he adjusted to some of the looks he received in public when he didn't wear his contacts. But Kaoru never knew, which meant that there was that much more pressure on him from the people who didn't accept them, that much more hostility.

Having a brother high up in the food chain of a top police force had its bonuses; he was always protected from the beatings of Carriers who weren't so fortunate, of those who were left open to the hurt of those less accepting.

"I'm not doing this to you to make you feel guilty," he said, and Ryuugo looked up at him, still crouched on the floor. The younger man could see tear brimming the other's eyes, and all of a sudden he was the one feeling guilty. "But if this Shimada man knows what we know, which he probably does, then that means Kaoru is in more danger then we first thought. Which is probably why your uncles brought so many of us in, although I'm only here because of my brother, and your uncles are hoping that Taki and I can get a little closer with Kaoru."

"Which means we need to go talk to him," said a different voice. The two turned to see Taki walking towards them. "Goh and the others are downstairs, I suggest you go too, let us do our job."

Ryuugo just rubbed his eyes, nodded and walked away.

The two of them watched him go before turning towards the door and walking inside.

**xXx**

Upon entering they found the boy sitting on a lush couch before a roaring fire, reading a book. When Kaoru heard the door close he looked up startled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a little cautious.

Taki smirked as he came to sit next to the boy on the couch, Yukiya sitting on the floor between them and the fire. "Don't worry, we're only here to talk."

Kaoru marked his place in the book and set it down before turning to look at the two. "Okay, then talk."

Yukiya giggled, "Come on Kaoru, stop being so serious. We're not here right now as bodyguards; we just want to get to know you a little better."

Kaoru still seemed a little unsure. "Why are you so scared of us?" Taki asked in a quiet voice.

Kaoru pulled in on himself, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms securely around them. "I'm not," he said stubbornly.

"No, you just don't trust us," Yukiya said, in an equally soft voice, trying to sound comforting. Kaoru realized that they sounded like his mother when she was trying to calm him down. "And it's not just us; you don't trust anyone, do you? Not even Ryuugo?" Kaoru loosened his grip on his legs after hearing that.

"Why don't you trust people?" Taki asked moving closer and wrapping an arm around the fragile boy's shoulders, who surprisingly didn't pull away.

Kaoru sighed, "When I was little, before I figured out about my parents and where they came from, they never really took care of me. I mean, they fed and clothed me and everything, but…for some reason, it never felt to me like they were really caring, like they really loved me. That in giving me stuff they were trying show they loved me, but the feeling wasn't really there.

"When I did finally found out about what my grandmother had done to them and the fact that they never told me anything about anything, it made me wonder what in my life was real. The people they had said were my family weren't, their love for me that they said was real wasn't. And I felt as if my whole life was a lie. After my parents died, I didn't really feel sad that they were gone, and I felt as if no one could be trusted, that I would just be lied to again, and so I haven't trusted anyone since."

"What about Ryuugo, the man who loves you?" Yukiya asked.

The boy shook his head, "I tried to trust him, I really did, but I just… I couldn't break the habit of staying distant. No matter what I did, I was never able to fully trust him. Even after he took me away from Shimada and rescued me from the men trying to get me back, I wasn't able to open up."

"So what, you just gave up trying?" Yukiya asked. Taki glared at him. "What?"

"What else could I do?" Kaoru asked, ignoring their exchange.

Taki looked at him in understanding. "I know how you feel, Kaoru. I had a rough childhood too, and it kept me from opening up to a lot of people. But I'll tell you what did eventually open me up." Kaoru looked at him expectantly. "Love, and the crazy man I fell in love with," he smirked.

"I do love him," Kaoru said.

"You may be able to say it," Yukiya said, "But saying it and feeling it are two completely different things."

Kaoru smiled grimly at him, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" Yukiya yelled standing suddenly and puffing out his chest. "I'm always right, never a moment when I'm wrong!"

Taki grimaced, "Good lord, Yukiya quiet down, you're turning into Kanji."

Yukiya looked as if he had been insulted. "Why I never," he said offended. "That hurts Taki. That really hurts."

"Oh please you don't know hurt. You don't know what it's like having Goh's cock stuck up a virgin ass!" Taki yelled.

"Ya know if I remember correctly I _do _know what it's like having his cock stuck up my ass," he said in a know-it-all voice.

"And if _I_ remember correctly it was you who put yourself there!" Taki yelled back.

Yukiya then turned on him; both were now standing in front of the couch. "Yeah well that's only because both of us were shot up with that drug!"

"And exactly whose fault was that?!"

The two continued bickering until they heard laughter. Turning they saw Kaoru rolling on the floor, holding his stomach, laughing outrageously, and soon the two of them were joining in as well.

**xXXx**

**(1):** I'm just making this up. I needed a reason that he might have noticed and that seemed to be the only one.

OMG! I don't know about you guys but I thought the last part was hilarious! I have no idea where any of that came from, but thank god it did! I was planning on having a scene to lighten the mood at the end there, and I just couldn't think of one, but now I don't have to. I know that they were probably OOC, mainly Yukiya, but since we never really saw much of him in the manga, I kind of had to make up his character as I went along.

I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!

_**Alphawolf**_


	4. Gone

Nothing new over here, the plot will start to pick up in here, and don't hurt me at the end, please.

**Warnings:** chapter one

**Disclaimer:** chapter one

**xXx**

**Silver Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

**Gone**

**xXXx**

Over the next week, Kaoru became friendlier with Yukiya and Taki. There was hardly a moment when they were apart during the day, always under the watchful eye of their partners. The other men were glad to see the two making progress with the stubborn boy and Ryuugo was just glad to see his Kaoru smiling once more.

At the moment the three were planning a night out, but were meeting with some resistance from the others.

"Please?" Yukiya begged his brother, who was the one in charge of everyone else, and if they wanted to go out, he was the one they had to get through.

"No," Hatozaki said.

"Oh come on, Ryuichi(1). We just want to go out for one night," Yukiya said.

"No," He said, again. "We can't take that risk."

"Why not?" Taki asked from behind the younger brother.

Hatozaki looked up at the others; Taki was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, Goh not standing far behind. Next to Taki were Kaoru and Ryuugo, with their uncles behind them. Tsunuga sat not too far away, idly watching them. "Because, it's not safe for Kaoru to go out with just the two of you."

"But I won't just be with them," Kaoru spoke up. "Goh and Ryuugo will be there too."

Hatozaki sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with this group, especially if his brother continued to give him those puppy-dog eyes. "Alright, alright," he caved, "You can go." Yukiya grinned in success before turning, grabbing Taki's and Kaoru's hands, then running off, probably to get ready. Hatozaki then turned to the other two, "Just don't let them out of your sight."

The two men nodded before turning and going to get ready themselves.

**xXx**

"This is going to be so much fun," Yukiya said excitedly as he put on some black eyeliner. "Don't you think?" He asked looking at the other two through the mirror.

The three had been getting ready in Kaoru's room, and the youngest of the three was sitting on his bed watching Yukiya, Taki leaning his back against a near-by wall.

When he didn't get an answer, Yukiya put the eyeliner away and turned around. "Well… what do you think?" He asked spreading his arms out. He wore a pair of tight black leather low-riders and a red shimmery halter top, showing off his slender shoulders and a bit of his flat stomach. His eyes were outlined in the black mascara, making his silver eyes pop, since he wasn't wearing his usual brown contacts. As Taki looked him over he noticed that the younger boy had some lip gloss on as well.

"You really are going all out on this, aren't you?" He asked. Taki, himself was dressed very plainly in a tight forest green shirt and black pants. He wore his usual earring, and a black choker with a silver cross hanging from it, and unlike Yukiya, he had his contacts in.

"Of course I am," Yukiya said, "Ryuichi _never _lets me go out, no matter how much I beg him."

"He's only doing it because he cares," Taki tried to make Yukiya see reason. "He's seen what people have done to us; he doesn't want to see you in that morgue or hospital. He wants you to be safe. Goh worries endlessly when we go out on one of our jobs, it's normal for us."

"Yeah, but you'd think he'd be a little more protective of you now, considering…"Yukiya trailed off when he saw Taki look away ashamed. "Oh my god, he doesn't know does he?" He asked shocked. "You haven't told him?!"

"Yukiya just shut up," Taki said frustrated. "It's fine, nothing's going to happen. And besides, it's not like you told your brother either."

"Yeah, but that's different," the boy whined.

"How is it different, Yukiya?" He asked hotly.

The boy crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't know until we got here, but _you_ did."

The two glared at each other defiantly until a tentative voice asked, "What are you two talking about?" They looked at Kaoru who was giving them curious looks.

Taki shook his head, "It's nothing Kaoru, don't worry." Yukiya just nodded his head, and Kaoru let it go, even though he was still curious.

Just then there was a knock on the door. The three turned to see Goh and Ryuugo enter, both dressed fairly plainly in tight black tee's and black jeans. Goh was wearing his usual earring, and Ryuugo had on a black-studded choker.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Goh asked.

"Yep!" Yukiya said energetically, running out of the room, followed by the others at a slower pace.

Coming down the stairs the group was met with the older men. Upon seeing his brother Hatozaki frowned, but with a shake of Yukiya's head, he let it slide, knowing not to make a scene in front of Kaoru. Then, after a few 'goodbyes' and 'be careful's, they headed out to the awaiting car and they were off to the club.

**xXx**

**'Dragon's Scale'** was a club popular for its young crowd of mixed sexualities. As they entered, the club was playing Rihana's 'Shut-up and Drive.' Yukiya squealed saying that it was his favorite song, before he dragged Kaoru and Taki to the dance floor.

Goh and Ryuugo took a seat at one of the tall tables and watched the three. They were dancing with their hands in the air, and swinging their hips to the music.

After awhile, Taki and Kaoru came over to drag Goh and Ryuugo with them. Immediately Goh drew Taki to him possessively, back-to-chest, and started grinding their hips together. Taki reached his arms up and wrapped them around Goh's neck as best he could in their position, turning his face up to his partner's.

Looking away from the man, he saw Ryuugo and Kaoru in a similar position, with Yukiya dancing around them, not caring that he was the only one of their group without a partner. Taki chuckled at the boy's energy, before turning his attention back to dancing and having a good time with the man he had come to love.

**xXx**

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by a group of men in a dark corner. The men smoked calmly as they watched…waiting. Then they saw their chance, and putting their cigarettes out in the ash tray, they stalked, unnoticed, after their victims.

**xXx**

Feeling exhaustion taking over them, Taki, Kaoru, and Yukiya excused themselves to the bathroom, while the other two went to the bar for drinks. The three were laughing about nothing as they entered the empty bathroom. Turning to the mirror Yukiya applied more eyeliner, while Taki and Kaoru stood, trying to catch their breath.

"God, this was such a good idea," Taki said. "Goh and I haven't been out clubbing for awhile."

"I know what you mean," Kaoru said. "The last time Ryuugo took me anywhere like this, was before we were even in a real relationship."

"At least you guys _have_ been clubbing," Yukiya said putting his eyeliner away.

"Oh come on Yukiya," Kaoru said as he opened the door leading out to the hall separating the dance floor from the bathrooms. "It couldn't have been that bad." He turned and started to walk backwards, to look at the other two.

"_You_ try being stuck inside for _God_ knows how long," Yukiya protested. The three started laughing and didn't notice the approaching figures until Kaoru had bumped into one.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he turned to see the man he had run into. The man grinned maliciously as he grabbed the boy, using something to cover his mouth and nose. Realizing he was in trouble, Kaoru started to struggle. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see more men rush past him at Taki and Yukiya. As he struggled to breathe through the piece of fabric covering half his face, he realized it must have been laced with something, as his vision started to go dark. The last thing he heard was Taki calling his name, as he faded into black.

**xXx**

Seeing Kaoru collapse, Taki doubled his efforts to get to him. The men had also managed to subdue Yukiya, and were now struggling to control him. A hand covered his mouth and he bit down hard causing the owner of the hand to cry out. He kicked another man close by, before he felt someone grab his shoulder roughly and punch him in the gut. He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his middle. Falling to the floor, he could see feet approaching him. As darkness took him he thought, _'No, not now, not there. God not there, why didn't I see that coming?'_ Before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

**xXx**

Ryuugo and Goh were starting to worry. The boys had left for the bathroom almost half-an-hour ago, and had yet to return. Looking at each other, they stood and headed toward the hall. Heading toward the bathroom door, they spotted several dents in the wall, but thought nothing of it. Upon seeing that the bathroom was empty, they took a closer look at the dents in the wall, they were fresh(2). Fear filled them, and they looked for a sign, any sign, that their partners were okay, when something caught Goh's eye. Kneeling down he picked up what they both had hoped _not _to find. Dread filled them as they stared fearfully at Taki's earring, the one that he shared with Goh, and never took off under _any_ circumstance. They looked at each other and a message passed between them.

They were _**gone**_.

**xXXx**

Don't kill me! If you kill me you'll never know what happens! So please, for the sake of Taki, Yukiya and Kaoru, DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!

**(1)-** This is Hatozaki's first name. I looked it up in the…second volume, I believe. Whichever one has the profiles.

**(2)-** I don't know if there is any way of telling this, I'm just making it up, so don't criticize me.

**Alphawolf**


	5. No Point in Fighting

Hey guys! Ok, now this is where the fun starts, and by fun I mean the torturing of our beloved ukes…ok well, fun for me…kinda. Ciao!

**Warnings:** chapter one

**Disclaimer:** chapter one

**xXx**

**Silver Eyes**

**Chapter 4**

**No Point in Fighting**

**xXXx**

The first thing that Taki realized when he awoke was that his stomach hurt, _a lot_. The next was that he was laying on something soft, a bed. Then he could hear Kaoru and Yukiya talking, they sounded panicked, and Taki couldn't remember why. Then it all came back: the club, the men, Kaoru and Yukiya collapsing, and then being knocked out himself. Remembering what had happened he suddenly sat up, but as soon as he did his stomach protested even more, and he groaned as he lay back down.

"Take it easy, Taki," He heard Yukiya say, "You were hit pretty hard."

He opened his eyes to see the boys sitting on either side of him, equal looks of concern coming from both.

"What about…?" Taki couldn't finish, he couldn't bear the thought of losing his connection to Goh.

Yukiya smiled reassuringly at him, "I don't think any permanent damage was done, though I'm not a doctor. But I think if you had miscarried we would know by now."

"Miscarried?" Kaoru asked. "You mean he's pregnant?"

Turning to Kaoru, Yukiya said, "Yes he's pregnant, as am I."

There was dead silence, and then Kaoru burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me! You're both guys, guys can't get pregnant."

Taki looked at Yukiya, and then turned back to Kaoru, "Well-" but he was cut off when someone opened the door.

Three big burly men stood in the doorway. "The boss wants to see you," said one, "So let's go." The men then proceeded to force them off the bed.

As soon as he stood up, Taki collapsed, his stomach still protesting to earlier actions. Having no sympathy for the man, the guards forced him up again and practically dragged him out of the room.

The three were forced down several hallways before they were halted in front of a pair of double doors. One of the men entered the room, leaving the three with the other two.

Taki, who stood in the between Kaoru and Yukiya, turned to the younger boy, "Kaoru," he said. The boy turned at the note of resignation in the man's words. "No matter what happens in there…you must do as they say. Do not fight back, just let them do as they wish."

Kaoru looked at Taki's resigned face in shock, "_What?!_ What do you _mean_ 'don't fight back'? Are you insa-?"

"Listen to him Kaoru," Yukiya said a look of resignation and slight fear on his face, and a tremble in his voice. "He knows what he's talking about when it comes to this." Kaoru looked as if he was going to say more, and probably would have, but the doors in front of them opened and they were pushed inside.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Shimada said as he looked the three boys over. He could see the blonde tense at his voice, while the other two trembled, the men around him just laughed. He slowly approached them, their gazes never leaving him; he was a predator, and they his prey. "I have been taking a look into all of your backgrounds, well at least the ones I don't know about." Kaoru tensed slightly, and Taki looked at him cautiously. Shimada continued, "One of you has a very, _very_ interesting past. Don't you…Taki?" He approached the blonde, and grasped his chin firmly. Taki tried to yank away, but Shimada just held his chin harder. "Don't you?"

Taki glared at the man, breathing heavily, not at all comfortable in this situation. "I may," he said, "But it's not at all important."

"Ahh, and that is where you are mistaken," the man said, grinning. "I heard you warning my little one out there," Kaoru growled slightly at the name, "Care to say why?"

Taki's glare intensified, "No, I don't. That is part of my life that I have pushed to the farthest reaches of my mind, and there it shall stay."

Shimada grinned maliciously, "I care to disagree." Taki looked at him curiously, but Shimada simply let him go, and stepped away. "I believe a 'congratulations' is in order for two of you. My sources tell me that you, Taki, and you, Yukiya are both expecting." He turned suddenly to them. "Too bad one of you will not be able to lay eyes on your child." Taki and Yukiya looked at him in fright; Kaoru looked confused, still trying to understand everything.

Shimada snapped his fingers and a man in a white lab coat approached a vial of blue liquid in his hands. Taking the vial from the man, Shimada turned back to them. "If I am not mistaken, Yukiya, you are not even two months pregnant; while Taki is almost five, much too late to really be worried about miscarrying. But you, are a different topic altogether. Your child is a product of incest, and it is not rare for a child of incest to be born with…abnormalities, if the pregnancy even goes to term. So, wouldn't it just be a shame if that was the case here, hm?"

Yukiya shook with fear at what this mad man was going to do. If it hadn't been for the man holding him up, he was sure that he wouldn't be standing at all. Taki and Kaoru were struggling against the men holding them, and they struggled harder as Shimada got closer to Yukiya.

Shimada stopped directly in front of him, and he looked up at the man with wide eyes filled with fear. "Please," he begged, "please, don't…"

Shimada looked at him unsympathetically, "Sorry, but I have other plans for you, _slut_."

Yukiya's eyes widened even more, "What?" he said weakly.

Shimada grinned, "That's right, while Kaoru and Taki over there will be my…'dams,'** (1)** so to speak, _you _will be passed around to whoever so wishes to have some."

Yukiya glanced around the room at all the men staring at him hungrily. His gaze fell upon Taki and Kaoru, the former looking not at him but at Shimada, terrified, the latter still looking confused, but looking at him worriedly. Shimada seemed to follow his gaze and looked at the two as well. "Don't worry Taki, I can guarantee that you will be able to see your brat, but I can't guarantee that I will make the road there pleasant, and I can't guarantee that you will see it after it's born, so sorry," he said, not at all apologetic. Taki's face went very pale after that and his head fell, his gaze at the ground, as he started to shake.

Yukiya watched his friend sympathetically, forgetting, but for a moment, his own sadness. He was quickly reminded, however, when Shimada yanked his gaze to him. "Now, say goodbye to your child." Yukiya finally found the strength to fight back and did so as best he could, but when the man behind him threw him to the floor, and three more held him down, he realized just how stupid it was to fight back. Shimada knelt beside him, and he could faintly here Kaoru yelling from the other end of the room. He was breathing heavily as the vial was lowered to his mouth, and as the foul liquid slipped down his throat a tear slid from his tightly closed eyes.

The liquid burned his insides, and his stomach riled at its presence. He felt the men let him go, but he was in too much pain to care, and instead he simply curled into a fetal position, wrapping his arms around his middle as he groaned in pain. He gasped as the pain intensified, and he cried, knowing what was happening. When the pain subsided, and there was nothing but a dull ache, he was left breathing heavily, sweat and tears mixing as they rolled down his face. Tears for the life lost, the life he had sworn to protect when he first knew it was there, the life that was the cherished connection between he and his brother, the life that had been his child…but no more.

"Get them out of here," he heard Shimada say, before he was lifted and carried back to the room they had been in before, Taki and Kaoru following, with their guards behind them.

The men then left them there, in the plain room, with stone walls and floor, with only a bed against one wall, a rug covering a small section of the floor, and a small bathroom through a side door. As soon as he heard the lock click, Yukiya ran on wobbly legs to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Taki sat on the bed, despondently, and Kaoru sat beside him, as they heard the retching in the other room. Kaoru looked at the older man; Taki was so pale, and he was breathing shallowly. "Taki?" He asked. "Maybe you should lie down."

Taki ignored him, instead lifting his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and burying his face in his arms.

"Taki, what are we going to do? Aren't we going to try to get out of here? Aren't we going to fight back?"

He was answered with a humorless laugh. "No, we're not going to fight back, because right now…there's no point in fighting."

**xXXx**

DON'T KILL ME!! LET ME LIVE!! If you don't, then there will never be an end to this!! I apologize for what I'm doing to them, but I did warn you guys that this was where the torture begins. I know they are all majorly out of character, but this is how they should be for the story. And I know that Taki probably shouldn't be giving up all that easily, but this is what _I_ need to happen so that they can all have a happy ending (though I don't know how anything happy can come of this…)

Don't bother asking what the blue liquid was that Shimada gave to Yukiya, I don't know, this is after all fan_fiction_. Anyway please review, let me know what you all think!

_**Alphawolf**_

**(1)-** This is another word for brood mares. I'm basically saying that Taki and Kaoru will only be used to produce Shimada's children, hence the brood mares. (Maybe I should have just called them that.)


End file.
